


What Lies Beneath

by MicroFox25



Series: Harry Potter Creature Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Come Marking, Creature Fic, I made up magic rules, Incubus Harry Potter, M/M, Questionable Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sort of heat, This started as a werewolf story, but not really, but then I decided to completely change the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other day of work when Harry walked into the Ministry. Unfortunately, with him being Harry Potter, nothing is as it is supposed to be.





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally making up the rules as I go. I hope you enjoy it.

It was supposed to be like any other day of work when Harry walked into the Ministry. Unfortunately, with him being Harry Potter, nothing is as it is supposed to be. He was on desk duty because he was still in recovery. He probably wouldn't even be working if not for Hermione's influence. two weeks prior, they had gotten a call about another hate group killing muggles who were related to Muggle-born witches and wizards, so when Harry and Ron went out to check it, they were met with a rather surprised werewolf halfway through his transformation. They knew it was the full moon, but they weren't prepared to be tricked so easily. Ron came out practically unscathed because Harry had pushed him out of the way, causing himself to be bitten on his thigh. 

being a werewolf wasn't something that Harry ever imagined he'd have to get used to. Honestly, he wasn't used to it. It didn't even feel real. Everything seemed surreal to him, all of the new smells and sounds. With a sigh, he walked into the office, bombarded with the scent of expensive cologne. With a groan, he looked up, scowling. "Do you bathe in that shit or something?"

Across the room, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "As I tell you everytime you make this assumption, I'm wearing the proper amount of cologne, you're just not used to smelling anything less than sweaty socks and garbage dump, so you wouldn't be able to handle it." He rolled his eyes as he sat down, groaning as the material of his trousers rubbed against his still sensitive bite mark. Malfoy's gaze snapped up at the sound. He didn't know; not yet at least. very few people knew. Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley knew. The healer who took care of him knew as well, but other than that, it was a closely guarded secret. With a small noise, Malfoy stood, walking over, placing a folder on his desk. 

"What's this?"

"Case files. And here, you studied for this." 

"Malfoy, what case?" 

"It's from..." When he trailed off, Harry looked up in confusion. Malfoy had filled out pretty well. No longer lanky and thin, he had more of a strong build. He stopped gelling back his hair, now it hung loosely over his head making him have to reach up and swipe it away, which caused a wonderful feeling to bloom in Harry's chest every time. When Harry looked up, Malfoy's cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were glassy. 

"What's it from?" His words seemed to knock Malfoy out of the daze he was in. 

"Its the file from the Robertson case. Are you wearing cologne?" He tumbled it out quickly, causing Harry to reel back. 

"No."

"maybe perfume? It smells... like, sugary, kind of sweet. Like sugar quills taste." Malfoy leaned in as if to take a deeper smell but Harry backed away. 

"Thanks for the file, you can go back to your desk." Harry stood, walking to the door. "I'll be right back." Without a second word, Harry ran out and went to the only person he knew to trust. Weaving through halls and around people, he opened the door to see Hermione talking to Ron.

"Harry?" He closed the door quickly and walked over, sitting on the couch. "What happened?"

"Malfoy was acting really weird." This piqued her interest as she sat up, paying closer attention.

"How so?"

"He was..." Harry swallowed thickly, looking at the ceiling. "He came over to give me the file and his eyes got all foggy, you know? Like when someone drinks a love potion." The idea made his body involuntarily shudder. "And he started to smell me and told me I smell sweet. He described it as smelling like sugar quills tastes." She stood, walking out of the room in a hurry, leaving Ron and Harry to look at each other in confusion. While she was gone, Ron and Harry began to play wizards chess to pass the time. About twenty minutes later, she came back in carrying three large books. 

"More light reading?" Ron asked, making Harry chuckle. Without answering, she beckoned Harry forward. 

"What is all this?" She put her hand on the first and largest book. 

"This is an encyclopedia of all magical creatures that have been discovered and all that we know about them. The next one is only about werewolves." He noticed Ron getting especially pale at the mention of it. Putting her hand on the thickest of the books, she looked at Harry. "And this last one is a family tree of all pureblooded wizards in the whole of Europe." She pulled the werewolf book into her lap, flipping straight to the "W" section, for werewolf. "Look. Werewolves have this thing called a scent marker. It tells other werewolves that someone is mated so they won't try to go after someone. It's determined by four distinguished parts. Alpha, Beta, Dominant, and Submissive. Alpha is the leader, Beta being the second in command, dominant is the next in the hierarchy, then submissive. There's rarely any omegas because they usually are singled out within the pack."

"So, you're saying I have... scent markers?"

"They only work with other werewolves." 

"Malfoy's a-"

"No. Everyone who becomes an Auror is tested for things like that so they can determine when they'll be most useful. The only werewolf is you."

"So that doesn't make sense."

"I didn't think so either, but what did make sense of you being able to attract a human like that..." She trailed off as she picked up the encyclopedia, stopping at "V".

"You think I'm Veela?" He asked, incredulous. This was starting to sound more and more ridiculous.

"It might make sense, except the fact that purebloods can't be Veela. It's inherited, not caught or contracted. So I decided to look into it." This time she picked up the family tree book. "It took longer than expected to actually find what I was looking for, but I did. many years, nearly three hundred, someone in your family line had a child with a Veela, who married into pureblood again, so it carried through the line."

"So I am?"

"Sort of. but one other thing. I checked your blood test." Harry looked at her scathingly. She was all up in his business, wasn't she? "There are no traces of Veela OR  werewolf." He backed up. 

"That's not possible." She flipped through the creature book again, turning this time into demons. When she turned it around, Harry couldn't believe it. 

"No one knows where they come from. They're as much a mystery as werewolves and vampires were. What if..."

"Hermione..." 

"What if mixing Veela and werewolf blood made you into an incubus?"

"That's not possible. It would affect you guys, too."

"Maybe not. Maybe it just affects the type of people you're attracted to? What if, since you like men, it only affects men?" They both looked at Ron, who was fiddling around with the chess pieces. 

"What do I smell like to you, Ron?" He shrugged and stood, leaning in to smell. his eyes went glassy just like Malfoy's did. 

"Like chocolate frogs." Harry pushed Ron to sit back down and his eyes came back into focus.

"What about you?" Hermione leaned in, taking a sniff. 

"Like you always have."

"So you're saying... incubus' are made when a Veela is bitten by a werewolf?"

"It's possible."

"I thought that all incubus' were male? what if a female Veela was bit?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it's what they're bitten by? Maybe if a Veela is turned by a vampire, they turn into a succubus?"

"This can't be real." Hermione picked up the book on werewolves next. 

"It says here that three times a year, werewolves go through a mating cycle. They go into heat. If you being an incubus means you're still part werewolf, you could be going through that cycle, just as a different creature. That could be why Malfoy was affected.

He buried his face in his hands. "This can't be happening." Someone knocked on the door and he looked over to see another Auror. 

"Harry, your partner is dealing with paperwork alone," He mentioned. "You can socialize later." As Harry walked out, he tensed when Harry walked past. "Are you wearing a new scent?" Harry felt his face heat up as he sped up, closing the door behind him as he entered. 

"Finally. I thought you'd just gone home and left me with the work." Malfoy mentioned. "Again." When he looked up, Harry walked straight to the desk, immediately opening the window. "God, Potter. It's the middle of winter."

"Cast a heating charm then." He snapped. He wanted to make sure that whatever was happening with his scent was the least of his worries. Sitting down, he began to do his paperwork. It wasn't easy with the wind blowing through the room. 

"If it's that much of a problem-" He looked up at Malfoy, who was watching him. He raised his hands in defence and went back to his work. After a full body shudder at the cold, Malfoy seemed to take it upon himself to walk over to close the window. 

"Stay over there," Harry demanded, but Draco kept walking. When he pressed one hand to the chair behind Harry's head, Harry shrank away, looking anywhere but Malfoy's eyes, which were glazed over again. 

"Don't be such a prat." He mumbled, his eyes locked onto Harry's lips. 

"Malfoy- could you please-" A hand went to his chin, turning his face. Malfoy was so close that Harry could feel his breath ghosting over his cheek. 

"Now, why call me Malfoy? Why not call me by my first name? We've been partners for a while." Harry shrank away from the hand before it started to slid down his torso. Harry stood, pushing his way out of Malfoy's space, running out the door. He didn't want to get in trouble for hurting Malfoy, but he knew that if Malfoy continued to do this, he would get hurt. He walked straight to Hermione. 

"If anyone asks, I am taking a few days off."

"What happened?" She asked, standing up and walking to him. 

"I don't wanna talk about it. Just tell people I went home. I'm taking a few sick days." Using the Floo in her office, he made his way to his home, shutting down the Floo and warding the doors. Burrowing himself in his room, he sat in the corner with a blanket wrapped around him.

* * *

He woke up with a strange feeling in his belly and sweat coating his whole body. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and he realized quickly that he didn't have his glasses. Groaning as he stood, he kept the blanket wrapped around himself as he shuffled to the kitchen. He was dying of thirst and his stomach was twisting uncomfortably making him guess he was hungry. Someone was in his kitchen making noise, so he patted around for his wand. There shouldn't have been anyone in his house. Kreacher was at Hogwarts still and he warded his house.

With blurry eyes, he could see white-blond hair and a strong frame and tensed. How did Malfoy get into his house, or even know where he was for that matter? "So not only are your wards atrocious, Potter, but you're a mess, too?" He sighed and Harry could see he was doing the dishes that Harry had been telling himself he would do for the past week. "It's a wonder you're still alive." His voice seemed quieter and a bit muffled. 

"What-" His voice was scratchy and rough, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you did just run out of work with no explanation. I had to get the answer from Granger. But she didn't say anything so I had to trick Weasley into telling me." 

"Malfoy-"

"You realize that if you just ignore it, the problem won't go away. That's never how it works." He dried his hands on the towel that was hanging from the sink and turned around. Harry instantly recognized that he was wearing a surgical mask from St. Mungo's that filters out smells. It was almost a stroke of genius. "I know, it just ruins the aesthetics of my face, but Weasley said that people react to smells. It was the best I could do."

"Either way, why are you here?"

"Helping."

"With what?"

"From what Weasley told me, you're going through _some weird Veela thing because it's in your blood and everybody wants to fuck you_. Quote from him." Harry sighed. Ron was never one for subtlety. 

"I don't need help and I don't need you forcing your way into my pants." Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

"That's what the mask is for, you dumbass. Sit down, I made food." When he was in close enough proximity to Malfoy, Harry's belly twisted almost painfully and mental images of things he didn't want to think about started popping up.

"It'll help most if you go away."

"That's too bad because I told everyone that I'd be here taking care of you for the next three days and they still don't trust me so someone will be around to check up on me here." Harry sighed again. Waking up that night was the worst. His stomach was hot and he was sweating and he could smell something sharp, but pleasant. His legs could barely hold him as he walked out, finding his way to the living room. 

Malfoy was there, curled on his side on the couch with his back to the wall. Something inside Harry was aching as he walked forward. At a certain step, Malfoy jumped awake and sat up quickly. "Potter?" Harry lost his balance and tripped, falling on the couch causing Draco to stand quickly. Harry pulled Draco into his lap and the other man tensed. "What are you doing?" With his face pressed into Malfoy's shoulder, he took in a few deep breaths, feeling himself getting hard under Malfoy's weight, but he was too dazed to get embarrassed.

"I don't know." He felt his hands sliding up and down Malfoy's back as he breathed in the wonderful scent. It felt like he was high and the only thing that he could think about was Malfoy. _Being inside of Malfoy._ He groaned against the warm flesh as Malfoy shifted. Malfoy pushed his body back to the couch and Harry's mind was a flurry of confusion as he looked up. Did he mess up or do something wrong?

He watched as Malfoy hesitated, then reached up, pulling the mask off. Harry watched his pupils dilate as he leaned in, lips ghosting over Harry's as he spoke. "You want to fuck me, don't you." Harry let out a whine in his throat as he blushed a furious red. One of his hands were on the back of the couch, holding him up and the other was caressing the surface of his jaw, swiping his thumb along the bone. "Because I want you to fuck me." His eyes were lust blown and were flicking back and forth from one of Harry's eyes to the other. It was hard to see in the dark, but Harry could almost feel it. Another sound worked it's way out of Harry's throat, this time sounding closer to a moan. 

Malfoy stood off of Harry, pulling him up by his arm and pulling him to the bedroom. Harry was still a bit dazed so he let Malfoy lead him. When in the bedroom, Malfoy pushed him to lay down and took his own shirt off. He climbed over Harry, pressing back against the hard shape of his dick causing him to groan and grab Malfoy's hips. He began to rock his hips in a slow wave making pleasure flow through Harry's body like he's never felt before. It filled his insides and licked at his magic and made him see stars. 

He grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders, flipping them over, grinding his hips against the curve of Malfoy's body, making him grab the closest thing he could reach which happened to be Harry's blanket. He began to fumble with Malfoy's belt, trying to get it open. "Tell me to stop." He mumbled, jerking his pants open before pulling off his own shirt. It felt like his speech was the only coherent part of him, the rest of his body moving without him doing anything. "Tell me to stop and I will." His hands were shaking as he started to jerk Malfoy's pants off. "You can- tell me-" He shifted his hips, grinding his still clothed erection against Malfoy's bare one. He shifted his hips against the onslaught of pressure, his back arching. He shifted Malfoy up the bed, removing himself from his own clothes, letting his body fall over Malfoy's caging him in his arms. Something primal and erotic surged through his body as he looked down. He felt like an animal looking for prey and Malfoy was a coarse meal. "Malfoy-"

"Don't stop." Malfoy was looking down, so Harry's eyes flicked down to watch his hips sliding against Malfoy's, their erections becoming a slick slide up and down. Malfoy looked up, meeting Harry's eyes, but he didn't look away. "Don't stop." He breathed. Harry groaned as he moved them around, turning Malfoy on his belly before jerking him to his knees. He could swear he saw Draco's dick twitch. 

scrambling for his wand, he cast a spell that had Malfoy groaning and he mumbled complaints. "Some warning would be- oh god." He cut himself off when Harry leaned in, laying a tongue flat against Draco's hole. "fuck, fuck, fuck." Was all that Harry could really hear as he swiped his tongue. Malfoy's chest fell to the bed, spreading him open further making Harry hum with pleasure. Harry pushed his tongue into the entrance, making Malfoy shove back before mumbling an apology. 

Harry pushed in a finger beside his thumb, feeling his dick throb with anticipation. He pulled away and started only using his finger, listening to the keening noises that Malfoy was making. He groaned as Harry pushed in a second finger. "It's enough." He whined. "Just- fuck- just do it." Harry felt a full body shudder at the words, taking no time to pull his fingers away, summoning lube from his drawer. Malfoy started to make a biting comment, but Harry reacted quicker, bringing his hand down hard on Malfoy's cheek, leaving a large red mark on his skin the shape of his hand. Realizing what he just did, he scrambled to pull Malfoy up to apologize when he realized that his face was pink and he wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"You liked that?" Malfoy wouldn't answer so Harry leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Next time, yea?" Taking his place again and letting his torso fall back. Harry coated two fingers, pushing them back in and thrusting his fingers a few more times before pulling out and coating his own dick, pressing the tip against Malfoy's hole. He was slow to push in; he was drowning in lust, but still didn't want to hurt Malfoy. With one hand on Malfoy's shoulder to pull him and the other on his hip to balance himself, he bottomed out and Malfoy let out a sob. 

Harry had to blink back the biting pressure that made him want to ram into Malfoy as hard as he could. He slowly pulled out almost all the way. "god, Potter. Just fuck me. Don't be gentle." His hips snapped forward, Malfoy's back arching beautifully as he screamed. Harry pulled out again, snapping his hips forward. He only needed to do so a few more times before Draco tightened around him, his whole body going taut as he let out the most pleasant sound Harry had heard in a long time as he moaned. Harry pulled out, turning Malfoy on his back before pushing back in, watching Malfoy's eyes pop open. He lifted one of Malfoy's legs, pushing it against his chest before he began to fuck his body harder, listening to his whines and noises.

Malfoy scrambled to purchase in the form of clawing his nails into Harry's back, pulling him down to connect their lips in a messy kiss that was more teeth and tongue. He moved harder and faster into Draco, listening to him moan and scream against Harry's lips. "Potter. Fuck, Harry." Harry felt his dick twitch inside of Malfoy as he heard his name. 

Harry felt a familiar swirling in his belly. "I'm gonna-" Malfoy groaned into the air.

"On me. Not inside. Come- fuck!" He writhed into Harry, biting his lips to try and keep himself quiet. It was only a moment before Harry realized that Malfoy wanted him to come over him. 

"Shit, fuck." He pulled out completely and watched as Malfoy grabbed his own dick when he wrapped a hand around his. Harry watched Draco as his hips jerked with the need to come. He stroked himself as he felt Draco moving against him and his body tensed as he came, his vision whited out for a moment and there was a ringing in his ears. Draco whimpered under him and he couldn't hold himself up, collapsing onto Draco. 

He couldn't bring himself to move as darkness slowly started to bleed into his vision, pulling him to sleep.

When he woke up, having not dreamed, he was a bit disoriented. He was hungry and tired still and his body hurt and he really needed to go to the bathroom. Looking over, however, seeing Draco still curled up beside him, he let his eyes fall closed again. He'd deal with everything later when he woke up.


End file.
